Star Wars: Tales from the Mos Eisley Cantina
| next = ''Tales from Jabba's Palace'' }} Star Wars: Tales from the Mos Eisley Cantina is a paperback collection of sixteen stories by various authors, all of which involve the setting of Chalmun's Cantina in Mos Eisley on the planet Tatooine. The events from each story take place in Year 0 BBY and coincide with events from the original Star Wars film. This book is the first in a three-part series of "Tales of..." novels, all of which involve characters and settings from the original Star Wars trilogy. The second book in the series is Tales from Jabba's Palace and Tales of the Bounty Hunters. Stories We Don't Do Weddings: The Band's Tale By Kathy Tyers Told from the point of view of band member Doikk Na'ts. Figrin D'an and the Modal Nodes are members of the Intergalactic Federation of Musicians (IFM) specializing in a style of music known as Jizz. While working on the planet Tatooine, they enter into an exclusive contract to work solely for the crime lord known as Jabba the Hutt. Figrin however, wants to get out of his contract. One of Jabba's rivals, a Whiphid named Lady Valarian, sends an E522 assassin droid to Jabba's palace to recruit Figrin D'an's services. Valarian offers them 3,000 credits to perform at her wedding to the Whiphid hunter, D'Wopp. The allure of Valarian's Sabacc tables notwithstanding, Figrin feels that this would present an excellent opportunity to earn enough money to book passage off of Tatooine and get out from under the thumb of Jabba the Hutt. The band sneaks off to Mos Eisley and sets their equipment up at the Star Chamber Café inside of Valarian's popular nightspot, the Lucky Despot Hotel & Casino. They begin playing at the wedding reception, but during the stage breaks, Figrin begins spending the band’s hard-earned credits at the Sabacc tables. Jabba learns of this breach of contract and sends several of his henchmen down to the Lucky Despot to disrupt the festivities. This also allows Jabba the opportunity to sabotage his rival’s enterprises. As luck would have it, Imperial Stormtroopers likewise raid the casino. The band quickly gathers their equipment and scurries outside. The Dorenian Beshniquel player known as Doikk Na'ts meets with one of the party guests, an untidy human named Wuher. Wuher invites the band to play at his establishment down the street – Chalmun's Cantina. The Modal Nodes accept the offer, but with the caveat that they will be leaving the desert planet at the first given opportunity. A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale By Tom Veitch and Martha Veitch 4 BBY A teenage Greedo and his younger brother, Pqweeduk explore the various caves inside the jungles of their adopted home world. They discover the remains of three old Rodian starships inside one of the caves. Greedo returns to his hut and asks his mother, Neela, about the ships. Neela explains that many Rodians made a pilgrimage to this planet to escape the clan wars that had taken Greedo's father away from them. Shortly after this event, a Rodian warlord of the Chattza clan named Navik the Red finds the jungle colony and begins slaughtering as many of the pacifist Rodians as he can. Neela takes her children and along with her brothers, Nok and Teeku, they board one of the starships and escape. Nok pilots them to a heavily populated area in the hopes that they can start a new life for themselves. He takes them to the smugglers' moon – Nar Shaddaa. Four years later Greedo has been living the past four years on Level 88 in the Corellian Sector of Nar Shaddaa. In that time, he has befriended a Sionian Skup named Anky Fremp and has eked out a small living as a thief. One day, Greedo notices the droid bounty hunter known as Gorm the Dissolver, preparing to kill two other hunters named, Spurch Goa and Dyyz Nataz. Greedo, hoping to establish some connections within the bounty hunting community, shoots Gorm in the back, disabling him. Spurch is grateful for the assistance and decides to take Greedo under his wing. What Greedo doesn’t know however, is that Spurch despises Rodians, and merely lets the young thief tag along so long as he is of use to him. Greedo decides that he now wants to become the most famous bounty hunter in the galaxy. He learns that the Rebel Alliance maintains a secret munitions warehouse on Level 88. He sells the information to Spurch, who in turn sells it to the Empire. With the money he receives, Greedo prepares to acquire his own starship. He goes to Shug Ninx’s repair shop where he finds an Incom corsair that would be perfect for him. He even has a name for it – the Manka Hunter. The ship needs a couple of power couplings however so he tries to steal some from a YT-1300 freighter stored at the garage. The freighter’s owners, Han Solo and Chewbacca, catch him in the act and interrogate him. Han decides to let Greedo keep the couplings in exchange for his Rancor-skin coat. Before long, Darth Vader uses the information he has received and sends two Gamma-class Assault Shuttles to Nar Shaddaa to destroy the Rebel storage facilities. Greedo becomes concerned as he learns that his family’s housing development is very near where the siege is taking place. Shortly thereafter, Greedo decides to leave Nar Shaddaa and begin his bounty hunting career in earnest. He travels to the Outer Rim world, Tatooine along with Spurch and Dyyz. Spurch manages to gain Greedo an audience with the notorious gangster, Jabba the Hutt. Jabba decides to put the young Rodian’s enthusiasm to the test and offers him exclusive bounty rights to capture Han Solo. Greedo encounters Han twice in the port city of Mos Eisley and tries to force him into paying off a debt owed to Jabba. Han tells Greedo to return the next day and he’ll have Jabba’s money ready for him. Greedo acquiesces and meets Han the following afternoon at Chalmun's Cantina. The two get into a small argument which ends with Han pulling his blaster out and shooting Greedo in the chest, killing him. From the sidelines, Spurch Goa snickers at the fact that he was able to manipulate Greedo into gunning for Han, safe in the knowledge that the Corellian would outshoot him. Spurch had accepted a retainer by two Rodians named Thuku and Neesh to have Greedo killed. Hammertong: The Tale of the "Tonnika Sisters" Play it Again, Figrin D'an: The Tale of Muftak and Kabe Be Still My Heart: The Bartender's Tale Wuher is the grisly human bartender who works as Chalmun's Cantina in the Mos Eisley space port on the planet Tatooine. As much as he loves his job, he also nurses a deep hatred for droids and forbids them from entering the establishment during his shift. In terms of his career, Wuher harbors a strong desire to devise a cocktail that would be pleasing to the all-powerful gangster, Jabba the Hutt. In an alley, Wuher meets a strange droid named C2-R4, who begs him for aid from a troupe of greedy Jawa traders. Wuher curses the droid and all his kind, then marches off in a fury. While working the day shift at Chalmun's, the young neophyte Rodian bounty hunter, Greedo, is shot and killed by the smuggler, Han Solo. Wuher has an enhanced sense of smell, and decides that Greedo would be the perfect ingredient for his special drink. He remembers that the droid he saw earlier was equipped with a special grinder, and races off to find him. When he does, he tells the droid to come with him. He feeds Greedo's corpse to the droid, and adds it to his drink. Jabba loves it, and Wuher has a new-found sense of appreciation for droids. Nightlily: The Lovers' Tale Empire Blues: The Devaronian's Tale Swap Meet: The Jawa's Tale Trade Wins: The Ranat's Tale When the Desert Wind Turns: The Stormtrooper's Tale Soup's On: The Pipe Smoker's Tale At the Crossroads: The Spacer's Tale Doctor Death: The Tale of Doctor Evazan and Ponda Baba Drawing the Maps of Peace: The Moisture Farmer's Tale One Last Night in the Mos Eisley Cantina: The Tale of the Wolfman and the Lamproid Notes & Trivia * Includes excerpts from other Star Wars novels including The Truce at Bakura, The Courtship of Princess Leia, Heir to the Empire, Jedi Search, Children of the Jedi, The Crystal Star and Ambush at Corellia. External Links * Tales from the Mos Eisley Cantina at Wikipedia * Tales from the Mos Eisley Cantina at Wookieepedia ---- Category:Articles Category:Novels Category:1995/Novels Category:Bantam Books Category:Books of the 1990s Category:Books that take place in 0 BBY Category:Books set in outer space Category:Books with alien worlds Category:Books with clones Category:Books with extraterrestrials Category:Books with monsters Category:Books with robots Category:Books with space ships